


38 Хвостов поперек

by wild_water



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wild_water/pseuds/wild_water
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чем Нагини хуже?</p>
            </blockquote>





	38 Хвостов поперек

– Я хочу з-з-знать с-с-свой раз-змер! – прошипела Нагини хозяину. – Я хочу з-з-знать, ч-ч-что я больш-ше этих коз-зявок! – и она указала на книжку «Рекорды животного мира. Змеи». На обложке гигантская анаконда душила в объятиях слона. 

– Надо измерить Нагини, так, чтобы она оказалась длиннее этой – озвучил требование фамилиара Темный Лорд, и показал Упивающимся обложку, – Жду предложений. И, кстати, кто подсунул это моей змее? 

Макнейр с интересом потянулся к книге и открыл её. С форзаца на окружающих гневно смотрел павлин малфоевского экслибриса. Люциус побледнел и стал что-то говорить про наводивших порядок в библиотеке домовиков. 

– Не думаю, что у тебя много лишних эльфов, поэтому я не буду наказывать их, сами справятся. Кру… 

– Мой Лорд, – поспешила вмешаться Нарцисса, – давайте измерим Нагини в эльфах. 

– В эльфах? – переспросил Волдеморт и перевел предложение своей подруге. 

– Я не хочу глотать эльфов, они грязные, – заявила та. 

– В эльфах она не хочет. Следующий. 

– Я думаю, стоит измерить в павлинах, их в неё явно больше четырех поместится, – сказал Яксли. Мерзкие птицы отвратительно кричали и мешали ему расслабляться в редкие минуты отдыха. 

– Терпеть не могу павлинов, – возразила Нагини, – там есть нечего – один хвост, а у меня изжога от перьев. 

– Павлинов она тоже глотать не будет, у неё изжога от перьев, – перевел Лорд. 

– А зачем их глотать? – вмешался Яксли. – Никого глотать не надо. Акцио, павлин! 

Яксли поймал влетевшую в окно птицу, одной рукой перехватил голову и клюв, другой взялся за середину хвоста. 

– Попросите вашу змею вытянуться, – обратился он к Лорду. И начал откладывать на ней длину павлинов. 

– Увы, всего два павлина и один павлиний хвост. 

– Это слиш-ш-шком мало! Мерьте заново! – Нагини была очень недовольна и долго шипела. Судя по лицу Темного Лорда – ругалась. Яксли отпустил птицу и поспешил ретироваться, сославшись на срочные дела в Министерстве. 

Волдеморт поднял брошенного павлина, свернул птице голову, выдрал хвост и швырнул тушку рассерженной змее. Нагини проглотила угощение и с недовольным видом свернулась вокруг трона повелителя, положив голову ему на колени. 

– Может, все-таки измерим в домовиках? – поглаживая змеиную голову, заметил Волдеморт.  
– Мой Лорд, – начал Снейп, которого слово «хвост» навело на вполне определенные мысли, – прикажите Питеру перекинуться. Думаю, стоит измерить вашу красавицу в крысах. 

Волдеморт, улыбнувшись, взглянул на Питера. Тот трансформировался и сразу бросился бежать – инстинкты оказались сильнее голоса разума. 

– Акцио, Хвост, – меланхолично произнес Волдеморт и, поймав крысу, перебросил её Снейпу. – Измеряй. 

– Ровно девятнадцать Хвостов без хвоста, если мерить вдоль, и целых тридцать восемь, если поперек, мой Лорд, – заявил Снейп, обойдя несколько раз вокруг трона с Питером в руках. 

– Ну хоть кто-то смог сделать что-то правильно, – Волдеморт снова погладил успокоенную сытую Нагини. 

– В Питерах поперек я длиннее всего. Но в павлинах – сытнее, – сонно заметила Нагини. – А сытнее всего была та, висевшая вчера над столом. Но она во мне только одна поместилась, – Нагини еще раз зевнула и еле слышно прошипела: – Поймай мне еще раз такую же.

**Author's Note:**

> Внеконкурсная работа для конкурса «Размер имеет значение» на «Астрономической башне». Бета: Yellow  
> Юмор скорее черный. Мимолетное упоминание каноничной смерти третьестепенного персонажа.
> 
> Автор не несет ответственности за точность измерений. Измерял не он.


End file.
